


Outside The Call Of Duty

by IllegalCerebral



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Obsessive Behavior, Relationship Ultimatum, Season 6 ish, Unnamed female character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllegalCerebral/pseuds/IllegalCerebral
Summary: Some cases hit home more than others and the road to justice demands sacrifices





	Outside The Call Of Duty

Click click click

She shifted in the car seat, the seatbelt cutting into her, legs numb from hours and hours of surveillance. The coffee was ice cold and she needed to pee but there was no way she was going to risk leaving before she got the money shot.

She shifted again, fruitlessly trying to get comfortable as another stranger approached the dingy bar.

Click click click

Not the guy she wanted but probably connected to something scummy. Maybe when she caught her man she’d get Garcia to run facial recognition on all the photos she’d taken over the past three weeks. 

Click click - tap!

The sound made her jump and the camera slipped from her hands. She sat there in shock as Spencer yanked the door open and slid inside the car.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” she demanded furiously.

“Stopping you from getting fired” he retorted. She rolled her eyes and snatched the camera up again, focusing on the entrance to the bar.

Click click click

“You don’t have authorisation to be here” said Spencer. His tone was patient but there was a hint of warning in his voice.

“I need to find him” she murmured. 

Casper Williams had killed six women but a local cop had fucked up the chain of evidence leading to the fucker walking on a technicality. The killings had started up again and Williams had gone on the run. His brother Ken owned the bar she had spent the past three weeks outside of, desperate for a glimpse of Caspar.

“We all want to solve this case” said Spencer “But you know if Hotch knew you were here he’d take your badge and gun”

“You gonna tell him?”

Spencer was silent and she spun to face him, unable to read the look on his face.

“You wouldn’t” 

“I...Maybe...” Spencer said “If it would stop you getting kicked out of the FBI”

Her eyes narrowed dangerously at the suggestion of betrayal.

“You wouldn’t” she repeated.

“I can’t keep doing this!” said Spencer, throwing his hands in the air “It’s been three weeks, you’re not eating, you’re barely sleeping and the team knows there’s something up with you. I haven’t said anything but if this goes on I won’t need to”

“I have to find him Spencer. I can’t just give up and let him get away with it!”

“And you think the rest of us can? Garcia has been going through his life with a fine tooth comb, tracking any spending and hunting down friends or family who might be sheltering him. Rossi and Hotch interviewed his cellmate from when he was locked up for assault, Morgan has been talking to victims’ families to see if there was anything we missed. We’ve all been working as hard as we can on this”

“Then it isn’t hard enough!”

Spencer reeled back like he’d been slapped. His mouth hung open, a look of utter shock on his face. 

“You don’t mean that” he said quietly, eyes downcast.

She turned back to the bar, the camera clicking away furious and the mixture of rage and guilt radiating off of her.

“Why does it have to be you?” Spencer asked quietly. Truthfully she didn’t know. There was no personal vendetta, no hidden trauma in her past she was trying to avenge or dark secret to compensate for.

There was no reason for it but somehow this case had been different.

Spencer looked at her hopelessly.

“If you stay here” he said finally “I won’t be there when you get home”

The clicking stopped but she didn’t turn. She didn’t look as he slipped from the car and hurried across the street. He was desperate for the sound of hurried footsteps to follow, for his name to be shouted out in the night, for anything to indicate that it hadn’t completely consumed her.

He waited.


End file.
